Caught in the Act
by lightsoul
Summary: They had a secret life. A perfect second life. But, something happens that they thought could never happen, they got caught. AND ITS ALL SASUKES FAULT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sigh I'm making too many stories. I can't help it though. New ideas keep popping into my head. Oh well.**

**_Behind Closed Doors _**

"Stop it..." A high pitch voice came from the P.A. system. Lips smacking could be heard as well.

"Shut up." A deep voice now. Every girl and most boys recognized the voice immediately as Sasuke. A low moan.

"Sasuke…" That confirmed it. Student and teachers alike stood frozen in the halls as the sound of what was being done in the student council room could be heard through out the whole school. "Stop it, what if we get caught?" No one recognized the voice of the girl though. Sasuke sighed and everything went silent. Then a loud thud and the sound of the microphone dropping of the desk along with a shriek. "Sasuke! Stop it-" The girls protest drowned out and a moan followed.

"See, you like it." He said cockily.

"Sasuke…?" Sasuke sighed.

"What?"

"Why is that light blinking?"

"What light?" There was a brief silence. "Fuck." It was about then the mic was turned off.

- - - - - - - - -

**Naruto POV **

'_I can't believe what Sasuke did. That perv! Doing that when the whole school can hear probably did it on purpose too._'

The door swings open and Sasuke walks in, head held up high. Hair still messy from earlier. Iruka-sensei looks at him briefly before returning to his lesson. As soon as he sits down though people can't help but ask questions.

"Hey Sasuke? Who was the girl?"

"She sounds like a screamer."

"What's her name, she cute?"

"She must be pretty easy, letting you take her in the student council office." All the while Sasuke's smirk grew and grew. Bastard.

"Hey Naruto?" I hear from behind me. "What's wrong? You're all red."

"Huh?" I look back to see Kiba looking at me worried.

"I'm okay." I say reassuringly.

"Naruto!" the loud voice makes me jump up.

"It wasn't me!" the class went silent. "Uh…" I grinned sheepishly.

"Uzumaki! Get your head out of the clouds. Come up hear and answer the question." I start to walk up to the desk slowly. '_Don't look at him, Don't look at him.' _I tell my self but its no use. I sneak a peek at him. Like always he's staring at me, smirking. Damn that smirk…it gets me in so much trouble.

"Iruka-sensei" I hear him say as I reach the board.

"Yes Uchiha-san?" Like an idiot I look at him. He looks at me and his smirk widens.

"Are you sure you want naruto up there? I mean we could be waiting all day." I hear some snickers from students. I glare at him. '_Damn you Sasuke. But what could expect, its always been this way. Sasuke always teased me…ever since _middle_ school. But when no one was looking he is such a perver_t'. I sigh and start to answer the question.

**Here is the prologue…I don't know why I like making prologues. Review.**


	2. chapter 2

**Took me long enough…**

**In the beginning. (Disclaimer: I really need to stop forgetting to put these in. I don't own Naruto.)**

Sasuke stared across the field at his obsession/toy/secret lover. Right at the moment he was being swarmed by wailing screaming girls. He noticed someone sit next to him.

"Uchiha." Sasuke didn't even need to turn.

"Hyuuga." He acknowledged Neji, who smirked and looked at the Uchiha.

"What?"

"You know…you'll have to control your hormones." The Hyuuga chuckled. "So, what was your punishment?" Sasuke stood up from the table and walked away from the girls who didn't seem to notice because they were now arguing about whom was with Sasuke, all making claims. The Hyuuga followed behind. "Well?"

"A week of detention."

"Did they catch him as well?" The Hyuuga smirked when Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did…"

"It's not hard when you always stare at him." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"No they didn't. How long have you known?"

"Umm" He checked his wrist watch. "About ten seconds…Didn't Kakashi teach you anything? Deny 'til you can't deny anymore." He gave Sasuke a triumphant smirk. "Now I just have to figure who this boy is." Sasuke looked unfazed.

"What made you think it was a boy?"

"All the girls that throw themselves at you and you don't give them a second glance. I've had my suspicion since I first met you." True, Sasuke and Neji had been best friends since they were children; even after he moved away and met his new boy toy…err…boy friend. He gave another glance at naruto before disappearing into the main building.

Watching Sasuke walk across the field while he poked at his "mashed potatoes" which he suspected was really newspaper mixed with flavoring. Next to him was his friends. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. On the other side of the table was Chouji, Hinata and Lee.

"Who do you think it was?" He heard Kiba ask.

"I don't know…Sasuke doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that." Hinata said. Naruto snorted.

"Guys…" All eyes turned to Naruto. "Do…do I sound like a girl?" There was a brief silence before Kiba spoke.

"Well, there was that one time. Remember at you _surprise_ party? We scared you good, you screamed like a girl." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah." Chouji chimed in. "When your scared or exited you sound like a girl." Naruto sighed. He hated to admit it but he was a late bloomer. He hadn't even grown hair on his legs yet, sure Sasuke likes it but Naruto hates it. Back when they were in elementary school he ruled. Naruto used to be the reining bully, the toughest kid on the block…until he came.

A young Naruto stood in the living room waiting for his foster mothers guests. Tsunade had invited the new neighbors over for dinner, The Uchihas. Naruto didn't understand why the Uchihas, one of the richest, powerful, and most influential family would want to move into Naruto's neck of the woods.

Flopping down on the couch, not caring if his good cloths got wrinkled, and turned on the T.V. In the kitchen Tsunade, along with her other adopted daughter Shizune, worked in the kitchen making every thing perfect.

Naruto watched idly as they went in and out of the kitchen with a look of nervousness plastered on their face. "Naruto-kun." He looked over his shoulder and spotted Shizune looking over the couch at him. "You know Tsunade doesn't want your cloths to get wrinkled." Naruto sighed, stood up and brushed off his cloths.

"Why do I have to be here anyway? I'm not the one who wants to impress these bastards."

"I don't care who you do and don't want to impress. You're going to be well behaved." Tsunade came out of the kitchen glaring at Naruto. "Got it?"

"I got, I got it…" The door bell rings. "I got it!" Naruto rushed past Tsunade and Shizune. Slowly he opened the door, behind it stood four people all dressed in black. Three guys and a woman. Tsunade came up from behind Naruto.

"Mahiko it's nice to see you." She said politely and shook the man's hand; Naruto guessed that was the man Tsunade talked about, the hospitals lead doctor. Mahiko Uchiha. The man nodded.

"This is my wife Akemi."

"Nice to meet you." She shook Tsunade's hand.

"You as well."

"These are my children Itachi." Naruto looked at the one named Itachi; he looked like his father except a bit younger. "And Sasuke." Sasuke looked like ha didn't want to be here, or at least that's what it seemed like since he had his back turned. "Sasuke be nice." Sasuke grumbled and turned to face them with a glare. In mid "Uchiha death glare" he spotted the blond.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's still a little upset with the move and all."

"I understand." Tsunade nodded "These are my kids Shizune and Naruto."

"Oh, this is the little trouble maker I hear so much about?" Mahiko smiled down at Naruto. Naruto grinned back.

"Naruto why don't you take Sasuke up to your room until dinner is ready." Shizune suggested.

"Alright, follow me." Naruto led Sasuke up the stairs and into his room. Sasuke looked around at the room. Like he expected it was a mess. Cloths littered the floor and ramen cups in random places. Not to mention it smelled, but it wasn't an appalling smell, at least not to Sasuke. "So…what do you want to do?" Sasuke licked his lips subconsciously.

"What do you have to do?" Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto who was looking through a chest of different items.

"Well…I have a play station, and a Nintendo 64. We could play a board game as well." Sasuke stood right behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder. Naruto stopped when he felt Sasuke's breather feather onto his neck. "P-personal space." Sputtered out.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked innocently resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, shocked, jabbed Sasuke in his side with his elbow. "Ow." Sasuke whispered to himself backing away from Naruto.

"W-w-what the hell?" He screeched out, blushing bright red. Naruto backed away from Sasuke who was now advancing again. Sasuke smirked when Naruto found himself at the wall. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's face. "What the hell do you think your doing? Who do you think you are?" The smirk faded from Sasuke's face.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I don't even know you." Sasuke sighed

"Dobe. Let me remind you." Sasuke pressed himself tight against Naruto.

"Tsuna-!" Naruto's cry for help was cut short when Sasuke crammed their lips together. Sasuke took the liberty of jamming his tongue into Naruto's mouth. "Mmm!" Sasuke pulled away and latched onto Naruto's neck.

"Stop damn it!" Naruto held in a moan. Choosing that time, Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's causing the blond to moan.

"Shhh." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Uh!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as the Uchiha sucked on his collar bone. Naruto started grinding back. "Mmm!" Sasuke in-circled his arms around Naruto's waist. "Sas-suke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass making him grind harder.

"Uh…mmm…dobe." There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" Shizune asked. Sasuke let go of Naruto and backed away as Shizune walked in through the door. She looked worriedly at Naruto who looked dazed and messy. "Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Shizune-chan." He gave her a weak grin.

"Alright, dinner is ready."

After dinner they all relaxed at the table, the adults talking of work and their problems. Itachi stared at Naruto, while Sasuke glared at Itachi for staring at Naruto. Naruto stared at his plate, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my, Naruto what' that's on your neck?" She looked closer at the red spot. Naruto's blush deepened and he covered the mark up with his hand.

"S-s-something bit me." Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"I'll take a look at that later."

"No, its fine really." He gave her a small smile.

"Well." Mahiko said standing up. "We must do this again some time, but we must be going." He helped his wife up. "Say good bye Sasuke, Itachi." Sasuke passed naruto on his way out.

"Good-bye Naru-chan." He whispered in his ear causing Naruto to blush even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught in the Act**

_**Oh…great…its Sai.**_

The sun was setting, casting an orange-red hue in the room. The T.V. was cut off. The radio wasn't on; the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing and smacking lips. On the bed were two boys. The dark haired one lay on his side, his lips attached to the other boy's neck. The smaller boy with blond hair had his arm covering his eyes in embarrassment as Sasuke tried giving him a hickey _Again!_ Sasuke's hand casually roamed Naruto's side, slipping under the hem of his pants on occasions.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's hand went under his shirt; fingers drew circles on his stomach. He moaned lowly as Sasuke's mouth traveled from his neck to his collarbone. Getting impatient Sasuke's hand wandered southward. When he reached the hem of Naruto's pants he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not here damn it!"

"Why the hell not!?" He said annoyed.

"Were in Shizu-nee-chan's room! We shouldn't even be in here!" Sasuke smirked at that and pushed Naruto back down.

"But it makes things so much more interesting." He purred.

"Perv…" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke's tongue licked at Naruto's Adams apple.

"You like it though." Sasuke cupped the blond's crotch, causing him to moan. "See." Naruto was about to retort when he heard the front door open, then a faint "Naruto I'm home!"

"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled getting up from on top of Naruto.

"They're home early…" Naruto whispered. "Come on, we have to get out."

Down stairs Shizune walked in behind Tsunade, her head hung low. Tsunade stopped and turned around, looking at her foster daughter in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…a lot of things…"

"Oh…" She grinned. "Boy troubles?" Shizune blushed a bit. "What's his name?"

"Y-you're jumping to conclusions again!" She pushed past Tsunade, who was still smirking, and went up the stairs as Naruto and Sasuke were coming down.

"Hello there Sasuke." She greeted them. Sasuke bowed.

"Hello Tsunade-san." He said politely.

"How was school?"

"It was fine!" Naruto interrupted pushing Sasuke out the door. "We're going out!" Naruto yelled out before closing the door.

"And just where are we going?" Sasuke asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know…didn't want to in the house." Naruto started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hn…" Sasuke followed. Naruto giggled to himself.

"You know…Sai was flirting with me again. In second period." Sasuke scowled.

"I wish he would take the hint and leave you the hell alone."

"I don't get him though, He's one of the only few that know about us…and he still flirts with me." Naruto smirked. "I guess I'm just that sexy." Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!"

"I'm starting to regret teaching you those Japanese words…"

"Say…Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time we met Sai?"

"How can I forget? I had to punch him in the face."

- - - - - -

"Why did I have to come?" A younger Naruto moaned in the back seat of Tsunade's car.

"Because I said you have to." She readjusted her rear-view mirror to see Naruto and Shizune, both in swim wear. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. All those other kids, food, pool…and Sasuke will be there." Naruto blushed a bit.

"You say it as though I should be jumping up and down…." He glared out the window at the scenery passing them by.

"Come on Naruto" Shizune said ruffling his hair. "Company picnics are fun. Plus it's good that you get out of the city once in a while and away from that Kiba boy"

"What's wrong with Kiba?" He turned to his foster sister.

"Oh, nothing." She grinned. _'Except he has a **huge** crush on you…'_ She thought to herself. Naruto pouted at that 'I know something you don't' smile.

"Naruto look!" Tsunade said excitedly, pointing into the distance. "There it is." Naruto leaned out of his seat looking at the huge water park that was coming into view. Huge slides ascended from the ground.

"That's where we're going!?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yup, glade you came now?" Naruto slowly nodded. Shizune and Tsunade grinned.

Inside the huge park, Naruto gaped at the huge slides, huge pools and all the kids. Naruto could feel his excitement building.

"Ah, Tsunade-san, Shizune-chan, and Naruto-kun it's nice that you made it in time." All heads turned to see Uchiha Akemi along with Itachi. Itachi gave naruto a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi, dear, would you mind taking Naruto-kun to where Sasuke is?"

"Alright."

"But I don't want to see hat basta.-" Tsunade smacked the back of Naruto's head, stopping his sentence.

"Go on Naruto." Tsunade said dangerously. Naruto pouted.

"Come, let's go Naruto-kun." Itachi said, grabbing naruto by the hand, dragging him away.

Naruto waited till they were a distance from the adults to ask. "Um…Itachi-san."

"Call me Itachi."

"Okay, Itachi…why are you holding my hand?" Itachi laughed quietly.

"I don't want you getting lost in the crowd." He responded. Naruto pouted.

"I'm not a baby you know."

"I know." Itachi smirked as a large pool where lily pad shaped stools were situated in the water. On the largest one, in the middle sat a very annoyed Sasuke surrounded by three girls that tried to talk to him Sasuke had his eyes closed, eyebrow still twitching. "Alright Naruto-kun, there he is." Itachi let Naruto's hand slip out of his. He started to walk away when Naruto grabbed his hand again. Itachi arched an eyebrow as Naruto blushed a bit. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know how to swim in the deep water." Naruto mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening to me!?" The pink haired one screeched out.

"Of course he isn't forehead girl!" A blond one screeched. "Right Hinata?" The brunette of the group blushed and twiddled her fingers. Sasuke took a deep breath and was about to tell the girls to fuck off. He opened his eyes and his mind went blank. Coming up to him was Itachi in the chest deep water with a little blonde hanging on to him for dear life.

"Hi Itachi-kun!" both of the louder girls greeted him.

"Ino, Sakura. Hello Hinata."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Who is that?" Sakura pointed at the blonde.

"This is Naruto." He pointed at the blonde. "Naruto, this is Sakura, Ino and Hinata." Naruto would have greeted them but his eyes couldn't unlock from Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed. Itachi got close enough to the pad so the Naruto could get on. "Sasuke, mother said tat lunch will be served in an hour. Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes of Naruto.

Sasuke sat up, patting of non-existent dirt. "Naruto." Naruto arched his eyebrow in response. Sasuke grabbed his hand and walked to the edge of the pad. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Wa-wait! Sasuke! I don't know how to swim." Not caring about the girls watching him or the blond's cries, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the water. "Sasuke!" Naruto latched on to the raven haired boy, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and face buried in Sasuke neck.

"Don't worry." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. "I'll protect you." Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke carry him. As Sasuke swam, his hands traveled down Naruto's sides, and cupped his ass making the blond jerk. Slowly he rubbed Naruto, coaxing a small moan out of him.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto getting hard. Before they got to the edge Sasuke ducked his hands underneath Naruto's orange swim trunks and groped his ass.

"Come on." He said, loosening Naruto's grip, before pulling himself out of the pool. Naruto stayed still, face as red as a tomato.

"You expect me to get out after what you did!?" Naruto glared up at his. "Every one can see it you know."

"No one see." Sasuke said reassuringly. "Those annoying girls left already." He held out a hand for Naruto. After Naruto pulled himself out, he tried to cover his hard on. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, that's bringing more attention to yourself…"

"Oooh Sasu-chan!" A sickly sweet sing song voice.

"Oh…no, Fuck!" Sasuke cursed as another raven haired boy sauntered over to them.

"Hi there Sasu-chan. Well whose this?" Sai walked past Sasuke and over to Naruto, who was turning away from them, trying to cover up his erection.

"Sai, leave him alone." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"What's he hiding?" Sai asked, truly curious.

"I-it's nothing." Naruto sputtered out.

"Oh really?" Sai grinned before reaching around and grabbing Naruto's erection through his shorts. Naruto screamed like a girl.

Next thing Naruto knew, Sai had a black eye and Sasuke told him to… 'Not touch his property'…

_**Most embarrassing day, EVER.**_

_**So far anyway…**_

_**(Um…well…no excuse for the lack of update really. I had promised an update to the readers of "Caught in the Fray" that I would update…but well I decided to update this one first.)**_


End file.
